


War Dog of Wakanda

by Gravatea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, OC, Wakanda, War Dogs (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: In honor of the Black Panther movie, I thought I'd deplete my stockpile of unpublished ideas/OCs by one, so enjoy.





	War Dog of Wakanda

**Name:** Diata

 

**Age:** 24

 

**Sex:** Female

 

**Race:** Human (Mutant)

 

**Alias(es):** Nicole Jackson (Cover Identity)

 

**Occupation:** Senatorial Aide (Cover), War Dog

 

**Affiliation:** US Government (Cover), Wakanda

**Skills/Abilities/Equipment**

Mutation: Clairsentience; the ability to sense the past, present, and, immediate future physical/emotional states of a person or object. This ability is handy for detecting lies or hostile intent, as well as investigating objects or locations such as a weapon or crime scene. It also acts as a sort of pseudo-combat precognition in that she can sense her enemy’s intent to attack, but not necessarily how they will attack or where the attack will come from.

Masterful Actress

War Dog Training

Advanced Hand to Hand Combat Training

Basic Firearm Training

Vibranium Laced Clothing

Kimoyo Beads

Fluent in Xhosa, English, Russian, and French

[Power Grid:](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Grid)

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 3

Speed: 2

Durability: 3

Energy Projection: 1

Fighting Ability: 6

**Backstory**

Born and Raised in Wakanda, Diata enjoyed frolicking with the other children in the fields outside the technologically advanced Capital City they called home. However, once her mutant ability came to light, she was offered to be trained as a War Dog, a member of Wakanda’s globe-spanning intelligence network.

Diata accepted the offer, and her mutant ability accelerated the training, to an extent. Once her training was completed, Diata was sent to Washington D.C., where she was stationed as an aide within the government, to put her skills to the most use. Due to her ability to detect things such as lies and hostile intent, Diata has become somewhat cynical, no longer surprised by the lack of sincerity and altruism offered by the outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

S.H.I.E.L.D Note: Target for Observation, “Nicole Jackson” confirmed as alias, possible Vibranium smuggler.


End file.
